Being Human
by 35thu
Summary: A man escapes the timewar losing his memories due to his Fobwatch. On Earth he joins an organization called Torchwood, and hunts down aliens.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Timewar.

The words pretty much explained themselves. There was a war going on, a war between two powerful enemies: The Timelords and the Daleks. A war that had caused destruction and chaos. A war full of rage.

No one liked this war, who ever does like wars? But there was one person who despised it more than others. A man. He had a wife and a son, but his son went to war and was killed. His wife, one day, just disappeared. She was simply out running errands, and she never came back. For all this pain and suffering, this man wanted the war over. He wanted to escape.

And escape he would. He grabbed three of his posessions: a device that can travel through time and space, a chamelion circuit Fobwatch, and a photo of his wife and son. The device was to escape the bloodshed, the Fobwatch to forget the pain and suffering of all those around you die, and the photo was a soon to be forgotten memory of all he ever loved.

He stepped into his travelling device and set the coordinates for Anagi, the farthest someone could get from Gallifrey, his own planet. After a few minutes of smooth flying, the device he was in crashed into something that sent him flying backwards into the air. He hit the back of his head on the wall, and pain shot through his body. Following the pain, he felt blood trickling down his neck. He lifted his hand to inspect the damage, but a beam from above fell, and he heard a loud snap. Less than a second later, he felt what had snapped. His wrist. He couldn't move. All he could do was slowly pass out…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ianto Jones woke up in a hospital with no memory of anything except for his name. He woke up to find that he was lying down and surrounded by people. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" One of them asked.

Ianto didn't answer, but the people around him waited patiently. He looked around the room to view his surroundings, which were mainly blocked by the people. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in a hospital in Cardiff, Wales. You had a concussion and a broken wrist. You're ok now. "One of the, said.

"Do I… know you?" Ianto asked doubtfully.

"No. We're just your doctors. You haven't met us before. Are you ok? Dizzy or anything? Hungry or thirsty?"

Ianto shook his head. "I'm fine." A few of the Doctors left, and two remained.

"Do you remember anything? How you got hurt?" One of the Doctors questioned him. Ianto shook his head. "Well, these were found with you." With that, the two other Doctors left the room. Ianto looked at the small wooden table next to him. There was a golden watch, and a photo. The photo had a nice picture of a pretty young woman and a teenage boy. But these objects had no meaning to him, he didn't remember them. Or anything else.

He raised his hand to call over a Doctor. Quietly, he asked if he could leave. They checked him with odd equipment to see if he was alright, then they released him into Cardiff bay.

Outside , there were many moving devices. One of them stuck out to Ianto. It was black with tinted windows. It drove fast, avoiding all cars as it sped through a red light. When it was out of sight, Ianto walked on, and searched his pockets for anything useful. His hand closed around something. Money. He took it out of his pockets and counted it. It was enough to stay somewhere for two nights, and some food. But after those two days, where would he go?

Ianto walked around town until he found some cheap food. It didn't matter if the food was good, it only mattered if it was cheap. He needed to save as much as he could. It was the morning, so he ordered something small off the breakfast menu. When his food arrived, he ate it slowly, trying to make it last as long as it could. While he ate, he stared out the window into and unknown world. There was an interesting building, right across the street from the restaurant.

While he was staring at the building, the black moving device from before pulled up, and some people got out. Two women, and two men. They all looked like everyone else Ianto had seen, except for one of the guys. He was quite handsome, and dressed like he wasn't from this time. He was wearing a navy coat. As Ianto stared, the man turned and looked him strait in the eyes.

Or at least, it looked like he was looking Ianto in the eyes. Ianto was across the street from him, and in a building. How could that man have noticed him looking? Slowly, the man in the navy coat stepped away, and onto a block of cement on the sidewalk. The others followed. The block seemed to float down, and they disappeared, slowly. Ianto stared.

It took him a moment to realize he had eaten his food. He called over a waitress, and paid for his meal. He left the restaurant, still staring at the block of cement where the people had disappeared. He crossed the street, and stomped on the block. Nothing happened. He waited for a few minutes, drawing some stares. Finally, he gave up and went to look for a hotel.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ianto Jones woke up in a hotel around eight am, to the sound of children yelling one room over. After atempting to go back to sleep and failing a few times, he got dressed and left the hotel. He walked over to the cement block from the other day, and tried stomping on it again. It didn't move.

It might not have showed in his expression, but he was quite curious. He grabbed a cup of coffee from the store across the street and sat down at a table near the cement block. He was going to come here everyday until he found out what happened.

He waited patiently for hours, and the only exciting thing that had happened was a pigeon, knocking over his coffee. But his patience was rewarded when the man in the navy coat, and the aisan woman came from around a corner. When they had just passed him, he got up and followed them. He wasn't trying to follow them secretively, he wanted them to kow he was there. Minutes past. Finally, they stopped. But they didn't turn around. Ianto stopped behind them.

"What do you want?" asked the man. There was a pause. "Why are you following us?

"I want to know how you dissapeared on the sidewalk. I want to know why no one seemed to notice."

The man turned around, "You noticed?"

"Of course! You stepped onto the cement. And went into the ground."

"Would you believe me if I said it's alien?"

"No." said Ianto simply, but somewhere in the back of his mind, something was saying yes.

"Well, it isn't from this planet. Its called a chamelion circuit. A cloaking device. People can see it, but it doesn't register in their brain. I'm Jack by the way. Nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Might I say, looking good?"


	4. Chapter 3

Ianto followed the man, Jack, and the woman, Tosh , into a building called 'The Hub'. Apparently these people made up an organization called 'Torchwood', and they caught aliens. Ianto couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Jack led them into a room with other people.

"Ianto," he said, "this is Owen, and this is Suzie." He pointed to two people who smiled and waved at him. "And everyone, this handsome young man is Ianto." Ianto blushed and waved back.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise. The woman, Tosh, went over to a computer and started typing something. "There are rift spikes a few miles from here"

"Rift spikes?" asked Ianto

"High levels of alien activity coming from the rift above Cardiff" answered Jack.

" Oh." Ianto said, still not understanding.

"Tosh, Suzie, Owen. I think I can trust you on this. Take the van. I'm going to stay here and explain stuff to Ianto."

"The van?" Ianto asked as the others left.

"Yeah. You know, our black van? The one we use to get around?"

"What's a van?"

It is a device that helps people travel faster and safer. How do you not know that?"

"Well. Yesterday I woke up in a hospital with no memory of anything. All I had was a watch and… and a photo."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Jack asked. Ianto shook his head. "Do you want to stay here?"

"Really? If I could then… yes."

Jack paused for a moment, then spoke. "Ianto, do you know what a weevil is?" Ianto shook his head. "Well then, I will show you what it is."

Ianto followed Jack through the hub until they got to a place with a bunch of cells. They were like prison cells, except without the bars. Instead, a see through wall, with air holes, covered it. Jack led Ianto to a cell that held something that looked like a deformed person. It looked like a human full of wrinkles, no hair, and an ovalish head. "I don't believe it." Ianto said after a minute, while Jack stared at him. "I think its human. Maybe deformed, but its human. It has to be."

"If you think its human then why do you call it 'it'? I can assure you, it's not human." The creature hissed at the two men. In a way that no human could. Like an animal.

"I still don't believe you." Ianto said. Jack led him to another cell, and another. All the cells were filled with creatures that didn't look human. "Fine. Ok. Maybe they are Aliens. But what did they do to get locked up?"

"If people saw them, they would kill them. They would do investigations on them. Here, we protect them from that. As well as protecting the humans. These are all creatures that have attacked humans."

Jack led Ianto back to where everyone had returned. Owen was off somewhere, and Tosh was on her computer, talking to Suzie. They looked up at the sound of Jack's and Ianto's footsteps. Jack went over to them and looked at the computer. Then they all started talking, and laughing. All except Ianto, and Owen. Wherever he was. "Jack," everyone looked up. "Are you by any chance dating Tosh?" Ianto asked.

"I have barely just met you and yet your asking me if I'm single?" Jack smiled. "Yes, I am single."

Ianto, too embarrassed to say anything else, found a couch and sat down.


End file.
